cinemathequefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Catherine Deneuve
Catherine Deneuve est une grande actrice française née le 22 Octobre 1943 à Paris. Biographie Fille d'un comédien de théâtre, toute sa famille en fait partie, sa grand mère était souffleuse à l'Odéon. Fille dans une famille de trois soeurs, elle débute naturellement avec sa soeur Françoise, dans Les portes claquent. C'est avec elle également que Catherine devient célèbre dans Les Demoiselles de Rochefort. Sa soeur Françoise décède dans un accident de voiture peu de temps après, drame qui l'affecte considérablement. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Actrice qui a tourné avec beaucoup de réalisateurs de la nouvelle Vague comme François Truffaut ou Jacques Demy mais a eu une carrière internationale également. Anecdotes Elle a vécu et aimé 2 réalisateurs très connus ; François Truffaut durant une courte et secrète liaison mais surtout Marcello Mastroianni de qui elle aura une fille, Chiara. Actrice française qui fait partie des plus titrées avec deux césars de la meilleure actrice dans Le Dernier Métro en 1981 et Indochine en 1993. Filmographie * 1956 : Les Collégiennes d'André Hunebelle - une petite collégienne * 1960 : Les portes claquent de Jacques Poitrenaud, Michel Fermaud - Danièle * 1960 : L'Homme à femmes de Jacques-Gérard Cornu - Catherine * 1961 : Les Parisiennes de Marc Allégret - Sophie dans le sketch : Sophie * 1961 : Ça c'est la vie - court métrage - de Claude Choubier * 1962 : Les Petits Chats de Jacques R. Villa * 1962 : Et Satan conduit le bal de Grisha M. Dabat - Manuelle * 1962 : Le Vice et la Vertu de Roger Vadim - Justine Morand, la vertu * 1963 : Vacances portugaises (ou Les Egarements) de Pierre Kast - Catherine * 1963 : Les Plus Belles Escroqueries du monde de Claude Chabrol - L'acheteuse dans le sketch : L'homme qui vendit la tour Eiffel * 1964 : Les Parapluies de Cherbourg de Jacques Demy - Geneviève Emery * 1964 : La Chasse à l'homme d'Édouard Molinaro - Denise * 1964 : Un monsieur de compagnie de Philippe de Broca - Isabelle * 1964 : Avec amour et avec rage (La costanza della ragione) de Pasquale Festa Campanile - Lori * 1965 : Le Chant du monde de Marcel Camus - Clara * 1965 : Répulsion de Roman Polanski - Carole Ledoux * 1965 : La Vie de château de Jean-Paul Rappeneau - Marie * 1965 : Belles d'un soir (Das Liebeskarussell) de Rolf Thiele - Angela Claasen dans le sketch : Angéla * 1966 : Les Créatures d'Agnès Varda - Mylène *1967 : Les Demoiselles de Rochefort de Jacques Demy - Delphine Garnier *1967 : Belle de jour de Luis Buñuel - Séverine Serizy *1967 : Benjamin ou les Mémoires d'un puceau de Michel Deville - Anne *1967 : Manon 70 de Jean Aurel - Manon *1968 : La Chamade d'Alain Cavalier - Lucile *1968 : Mayerling de Terence Young - Maria Vetsera *1968 : Vienna: The years remembered - court métrage - de Jay Anson - Elle-même *1969 : La Sirène du Mississipi de François Truffaut - Marion Vergano, Julie Roussel *1969 : Folies d'avril (April fools) de Stuart Rosenberg - Catherine Gunther *1969 : Tout peut arriver de Philippe Labro - Elle-même (interview) *1970 : Tristana de Luis Buñuel - Tristana *1970 : Peau d'âne de Jacques Demy - La reine bleue et Peau d'âne *1971 : Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres de Nadine Trintignant - Catherine *1971 : Liza (La Cagna) de Marco Ferreri - Liza *1972 : Un flic de Jean-Pierre Melville - Cathy *1972 : L'Événement le plus important depuis que l'homme a marché sur la Lune de Jacques Demy - Irène de Fontenoy *1972 : Henri Langlois - Documentaire - d'Elia Herson et Roberto Guerra *1972 : Le Dernier Cri des Halles - moyen métrage, documentaire - de Monique Aubert - Elle-même *1973 : Touche pas à la femme blanche ! de Marco Ferreri - Marie-Hélène de Boismonfrais *1974 : La Grande Bourgeoise (Fatti di gente perbène) de Mauro Bolognini - Linda Murri *1974 : Zig-Zig de László Szabó - Marie (elle y chante Zig Zig et Cette étoile, mon étoile) (aussi productrice du film). *1974 : La Femme aux bottes rouges de Juan Luis Buñuel - Françoise Le Roi *1974 : L'Agression de Gérard Pirès - Sarah *1975 : La Cité des dangers (Hustle) de Robert Aldrich - Nicole Britton *1975 : Le Sauvage de Jean-Paul Rappeneau - Nelly *1976 : Si c'était à refaire de Claude Lelouch - Catherine Berger *1976 : Coup de foudre de Robert Enrico - Flora (inachevé) *1976 : Âmes perdues (Anima persa) de Dino Risi- Sofia Stolz *1977 : Il était une fois la Légion (March or die) de Dick Richards - Simone Picard *1977 : La Cabine des amoureux (Casotto) de Sergio Citti - Donna del Sogno *1978 : L'Argent des autres de Christian de Chalonge - Cécile Régnier *1978 : Écoute voir d'Hugo Santiago - Claude Alphand *1978 : Ils sont grands, ces petits de Joël Santoni - Louise Mouchin *1979 : À nous deux de Claude Lelouch - Françoise *1979 : Courage fuyons d'Yves Robert - Eva + chanson Lady from Amsterdam *1980 : Le Dernier Métro de François Truffaut - Marion Steiner *1980 : Je vous aime de Claude Berri - Alice (elle y chante Dieu est un fumeur de Havane) *1981 : Le Choix des armes d'Alain Corneau - Nicole Durieux *1981 : Hôtel des Amériques d'André Téchiné - Hélène *1981 : Reporters (Documentaire) de Raymond Depardon *1982 : Le Choc de Robin Davis - Claire *1983 : L'Africain de Philippe de Broca - Charlotte *1983 : Les Prédateurs (The Hunger) de Tony Scott - Miriam Blaylock *1984 : Le Bon Plaisir de Francis Girod - Claire Desprès *1984 : Fort Saganne d'Alain Corneau - Louise Tissot *1984 : Paroles et musique d'Élie Chouraqui - Margaux *1985 : Pourvu que ce soit une fille (Speriamo che sia femmina) de Mario Monicelli *1986 : Le Lieu du crime d'André Téchiné - Lili Ravenel *1986 : Norma Jean, dite Marilyn Monroe (''documentaire) d’André Romus et Marcia Lerner - Narrateur *1987 : ''Agent trouble de Jean-Pierre Mocky - Amanda Weber *1987 : Drôle d'endroit pour une rencontre de François Dupeyron - France + coproductrice *1988 : Fréquence meurtre d'Élisabeth Rappeneau - Jeanne Quester *1989 : Frames from the Edge (Frames from the edge : Helmut Newton) d'Adrian Maben - Elle-même *1990 : La Reine blanche de Jean-Loup Hubert - Liliane Ripoche *1991 : Contre l'oubli (film collectif) - Participation pour le sketch : Pour Febe Elisabeth Velasquez de Chantal Akerman *1992 : Indochine de Régis Wargnier - Eliane Devries *1993 : Ma saison préférée d'André Téchiné - Émilie *1993 : Les demoiselles ont eu 25 ans - documentaire - d'Agnès Varda - Elle-même *1994 : La Partie d'échecs d'Yves Hanchar - La marquise *1995 : Les Cent et Une Nuits de Simon Cinéma d'Agnès Varda - Participation en "star fantasme" *1995 : Le Couvent (O Convento) de Manoel de Oliveira - Hélène *1995 : L'Univers de Jacques Demy - documentaire - d'Agnès Varda - Elle-même *1995 : N'oubliez jamais (en) (clip de Joe Cocker) - Elle-même à Paris, retrouvant Joe Cocker *1996 : Court toujours : L'Inconnu - court métrage - d'Ismaël Ferroukhi - Marianne *1996 : Généalogies d'un crime de Raoul Ruiz - Solange et Jeanne *1996 : Les Voleurs d'André Téchiné - Marie *1997 : Pierre and Gilles: Love Stories (documentaire) de Mike Aho *1997 : Sans titre - court métrage - de Leos Carax *1998 : Place Vendôme de Nicole Garcia - Marianne *1999 : Pola X de Leos Carax - Marie *1999 : Belle-maman de Gabriel Aghion - Léa + Chanson Joyeux anniversaire maman *1999 : Le Vent de la nuit de Philippe Garrel - Hélène *1999 : Est-Ouest de Régis Wargnier - Gabrielle Develay *1999 : Le Temps retrouvé de Raoul Ruiz - Odette de Crécy *1999 : The Book That Wrote Itself de Liam O'Mochain - Elle-même *2000 : Dancer in the Dark de Lars von Trier - Kathy + Chanson Cvalda *2000 : Von Trier's: 100 ojne (documentaire) de Katia Forbert - Elle-même *2001 : Huit femmes de François Ozon - Gaby + Chanson Toi jamais *2001 : D'Artagnan de Peter Hyams - La reine *2001 : Le Petit Poucet d'Olivier Dahan - La reine * 2001 : Je rentre à la maison (Vou para casa) de Manoel de Oliveira - Marguerite * 2001 : Absolument fabuleux de Gabriel Aghion - Participation en spectatrice au défilé * 2001 : Nuages : Lettres à mon fils (Clouds: letters to my son) - documentaire - de Marion Hänsel - Narratrice * 2002 : Au plus près du paradis de Tonie Marshall - Fanette * 2002 : The Kids Stays in the Picture - documentaire - de Nanette Burstein * 2002 : Yves Saint-Laurent, 5 avenue Marceau 75116 Paris - documentaire - de David Téboul * 2003 : Un film parlé (Un film falado) de Manoel de Oliveira - Delphine * 2003 : Princesse Marie - téléfilm en deux parties - de Benoît Jacquot - Marie Bonaparte * 2003 : Les Liaisons dangereuses - téléfilm - de Josée Dayan - La marquise de Merteuil * 2003 : Le Génie français - téléfilm - de Josée Dayan et David Jankoswski - Elle-même * 2004 : Les Temps qui changent d'André Téchiné - Cécile * 2004 : Rois et Reine d'Arnaud Desplechin - Melle Vasset, la psychiatre * 2005 : Palais Royal ! de Valérie Lemercier - La reine Eugénia * 2006 : Le Concile de pierre de Guillaume Nicloux - Sybille Weber * 2006 : Le Héros de la famille de Thierry Klifa - Alice Mirmont * 2006 : Nip/Tuck - série télévisée - de Charles Haid - Diana Lubey (Saison 4, épisode 12) * 2007 : Après lui de Gaël Morel - Camille * 2007 : Persepolis - film d'animation - de Vincent Paronnaud et Marjane Satrapi - La voix de la mère de Marjane * 2007 : Suddenly Gina''58 (ou ''Pouvoir et séduction) - téléfilm - de Maria Von Heland - La dame élégante, titre original Frühstrück mit einer Unbekannten * 2008 : Un conte de Noël d'Arnaud Desplechin - Junon * 2008 : Mes stars et moi de Lætitia Colombani - Solange Duvivier * 2008 : Je veux voir de Khalil Joreige et Joana Hadjithomas - Catherine Deneuve, Rabih Mroué * 2008 : Figures imposées (clip de Julien Doré) - la femme en rollers * 2009 : Cyprien de David Charhon - Vivianne * 2009 : La Fille du RER d'André Téchiné - Louise * 2009 : Bancs publics (Versailles Rive-Droite) de Bruno Podalydès - La cliente à l'armoire * 2009 : Mères et filles de Julie Lopes-Curval - Martine * 2009 : Lettre à Anna - documentaire - d'Eric Bergkraut - Narratrice * 2010 : L'Homme qui voulait vivre sa vie d'Éric Lartigau - Anne * 2010 : Potiche de François Ozon - Suzanne Pujol * 2011 : Les Yeux de sa mère de Thierry Klifa - Lena Weber * 2011 : Les Bien-Aimés de Christophe Honoré - Madeleine * 2012 : Astérix et Obélix : Au service de sa Majesté de Laurent Tirard - Cordelia, la reine d'Angleterre * 2012 : Les Lignes de Wellington de Raoul Ruiz et Valeria Sarmiento - Severina * 2012 : Dieu aime le caviar de Yannis Smaragdis - Catherine II de Russie * 2013 : Elle s'en va d'Emmanuelle Bercot - Bettie * 2014 : Dans la cour de Pierre Salvadori - Mathilde * 2014 : L'Homme que l'on aimait trop d'André Téchiné - Renée Le Roux * 2014 : Trois cœurs de Benoît Jacquot - Colette * 2015 : La Tête haute d'Emmanuelle Bercot - Juge Florence Blaque * 2015 : Le Tout Nouveau Testament de Jaco Van Dormael - Martine * 2016 : Le Cancre de Paul Vecchiali - Marguerite * 2017 : La sage-femme de Martin Provost * 2017 : Tout nous sépare de Thierry Klifa Catégorie:Actrice Catégorie:Actrice française Catégorie:Productrice Catégorie:Acteur vivant Catégorie:Personnes travaillant dans le Cinéma